The New Chipette
by Mariposa Prime
Summary: Abused chipette moves in with Dave and the Chipmunks while trying to start her own solo singing career.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Tree, mountains, Southern California**

My name is Sheyenne. I'm nine inches tall, mainly because I'm a chipmunk—chipette, actually. Most of you wouldn't recognize me, because I'm not as famous as the Chipmunks and Chipettes, but I want to be. Dad keeps telling me I'll never make it—and yes, I still live with my parents. Dad's abusive, and Mom's negligent. They fight all the time. They are now, actually.

In between the coats in the closet

She held on to that heart-shaped locket

Staring at a family, flawless

But it ain't a pretty picture tonight

Mom and daddy just won't stop it

Fighting at the drop of a faucet

Cuts through the walls, catastrophic

She's caught in the crossfire

Puts her hands over her ears

Starts talking through the tears

And she's saying, and she's praying

I wish words were like little toy guns

No sting, no hurting no one

Just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue

(I wish words were like little toy guns)

Yeah, no smoke, no bullets

No kick from the trigger when you pull it

No pain, no damage done

(I wish words were like little toy guns)

And just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue

(I wish words were like little toy guns)

Wish there was a white flag waving

Or that they were both just faking

And it was just a game they were playing

Like shoot-'em-up cowboys

Leave the plastic pistols in the front yard

Throw away the scorecard

And just turn off all the noise

I wish words were like little toy guns

No sting, no hurting no one

Just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue

(I wish words were like little toy guns)

Yeah, no smoke, no bullets

No kick from the trigger when you pull it

No pain, no damage done

(I wish words like were little toy guns)

And just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue

(I wish words were like little toy guns)

Toy guns

Oh, I wish they didn't cut like a knife

I wish they didn't break you inside

I wish they didn't bang, bang

Make you wanna run...

Yeah, like little toy guns

No sting, no hurting no one

Just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue

(I wish words were like little toy guns)

Yeah, no smoke, no bullets

No shot from the trigger when you pull it

No pain, no damage done

(I wish words were like little toy guns)

And just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue

(I wish words were like little toy guns)

Toy guns

Oh, like little toy guns

The only reason I have a dress at all is because I made it myself, using a camouflage blanket I found, and a soft sweater from an old doll coat, after making a nightgown. I've got a plan now, and I leave at midnight. I'm going to find the man that made the Chipmunks and Chipettes famous. I sigh and stuff my sewing supplies into my small bag, then lay my nightgown on top. ' _Sweet freedom, here I come!_ '

 **Ian's house**

I climb the steps and jump up to a ledge to reach the doorbell. It's not as nice as the house he had when he cared for the boys, or the apartment he lived in with the girls, but it's better than where I was.

"Hello?"

"Sir? I'm down here."

He looks down before moving to shut the door. "I don't have time for this."

"Please, Sir, don' leave me out in the cold."

He turns back to me. "Can you sing?"

I nod. I've never sang in front of anyone, but I've sang while I'm doing the chores Mom refuses to do, and I'm pretty good.

He leads me in and sits on a filthy couch. "Show me."

I hop onto a coffee table and start to sing.

S-O-S please someone help me

It's not healthy for me to feel this way

Y-O-U are making this hard (Hard)

You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me

He smiles at me. "You're good. What's your name?"

"Sh-Sheyenne, Sir."

"Sheyenne, I'm going to make you a star."

"Th-thank you, Sir."

"Name's Ian." He sighs. "You're not going to be like The Chipmunks or the Chipettes, are you? I gave them everything, and they turned on me."

"Ya're safe. I ain't goin' back to those abusers that call themselves my parents."

"Good." He sighs. "Come on. I should have a few things from the girls you can use until I can get you your own."

 **Two weeks later**

I walk up the steps to West Eastman High. I'm wearing a new light blue polo dress with a pleated skirt and a white and gray argyle sweater, and new glasses with dark pink frames. Besides shopping, I've spent all my free time practicing for my singing debut. I'm exhausted, but my voice is stronger than his abuse, so I'm able to keep from sounding hoarse.

I turn when I hear another squeaky voice calling for me, and find the chipmunks and Chipettes. I sigh before turning away and heading back up the stairs. Ian tells me they're no good. I know better, of course, but I won't tell him that. I've learned that Ian's worse than my old parents ever were, but he did take me in, and a deal's a deal.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Wait."

I shrug away from the hand. "I can't."

"Who are you?"

I look down, before looking into Jeanette's violet eyes. "I'm Sheyenne."

"Nice to meet you. I'm—"

"Jeanette. Chipette. I've heard of ya." I smile. "Nice ta meet ya."

She smiles at me. "Want to stick with me?"

I shrug. "Better 'n nothin'."

Simon walks up beside Jeanette. "If you don't mind my saying this, you look exhausted."

"I don' mind, and I know." I sigh. "Ian—"

The other four gather around me. Alvin looks furious with me. "He's the devil!"

Simon lays a hand on his brother's shoulder. "He doesn't have to have a reason or a motivation to hurt someone."

Theodore and Eleanor share a look. "He put us in cages!"

"Trust me, I _know_." I sigh. "But I'm used ta abuse, sadly."

Theodore beams. "Dave can save you!"

Eleanor grins. "He saved us!"

Simon smiles at me. "No one deserves to live like that."

Brittany turns to me. "Do you sing?"

"What kind of question is _that_?"

"Ian doesn't take someone in unless they can sing."

"Then it's obvious she can sing!"

"Boys! Girls!" We look up to see Dr. Rubin, who looks down to me. "Hello. You must be Sheyenne."

I nod. "H-hey. They weren't doin' anythin' wrong, Ma'am."

She smiles. "I know." The bell rings. "But they _are_ late."

I wave to them. "I'll catch up ta ya later."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Ya too." I smile gently.

"Come with me. I'll take you to your class."

 **CLASS**

She knocks on a door. "Miss Ortega, this is Sheyenne."

I run in and jump on the desktop. "Hi."

"Look, it's another rat!"

"Shut it, Ryan!"

"I-I'm Sh-Sheyenne."

"Why don't you go sit beside Jeanette? She'll help you catch up with the rest of the class."

 **lunch**

Jeanette turns to me. "So, what do you sing?"

"I know mostly country, and some rock and pop. I've learned most of your songs, but my favorite is Counting Stars. Ian's been training me non-stop."

Eleanor sighs. "He does that."

Theodore nods. "All he cares about is money."

Simon smiles. "I'll tell Dave about you. Maybe he'll take you in like he did us."

"Maybe." I sigh softly. "I'm opening for a Katy Perry concert in a couple'a days."

"Then you'll be a star when you come live with us."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be a star, Alvin. Why don't you ever see that maybe some of us just want to be normal!"

"No. I _want_ to be famous. Dad used to say I couldn' sing, but I knew I could—I _know_ I can."

"Then stick with us. We'll take you far."

"Thanks, Simon." I smile at the others. "All of ya'll."


	2. The Start of it All

i only own my ocs!

* * *

The Start of it All

 **Thursday Night**

I peer through the curtains. I'm wearing a white sleeveless dress with a pink neck and caps with two roses, and a pink waistband with two roses and pink ribbons. It's my debute into music, and I'm a little nervous. I take a deep breath and step out into the spotlight.

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars

Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life like a swinging vine,

Swing my heart across the line

In my face is flashing signs,

Seek it out and ye shall find.

Old but I'm not that old

Young but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing

And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing

I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Ye-e-yeah

I feel her love

And I feel it burn down this river every time

Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn

Old but, I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing

I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Oh, take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

I step back, grinning at the applause. A moment later, they open the curtains, revealing the band and Katy.

* * *

 **After the Concert**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes run to me. "You were great!"

"Thanks." I look down. "I used to practice while I was doing chores at home. Honestly, it was more fun just to sing for fun. Now that I _hafta_ , it's startin' to feel more like work."

"Trust me, we know."

I smile at Simon. "Thanks for understandin'."

"Come on. We'll introduce you to Dave."

"He said he'd try to take you in!"

"Thanks, Ellie, but—"

"We insist, Shey."

"We can't leave you with Ian. He put us in cages."

"Come on, Britt." I sigh softly. "I know he did, but compared to my old life, a cage ain' so bad."

"What do you mean?"

I look up to see Dave. "H-hi."

He kneels to me. "Hey there. The boys told me you needed a place to stay. Alvin seemed to like you."

"I'm no' really inta city folk. I'm a country gal at heart."

He laughs softly. "I know, and I can tell, but I'm not asking you to date my son. I just want to give you a place to stay, so you don't have to work yourself to death."

"Th-thanks." I look down. "I'll hafta find a way to get my things outta Ian's and to your place, but thanks."

"Give me the address. I'll come by and pick you up while he's at work."

"Thanks again."

"I'll be by tomorrow. Try to stay safe until I get there."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 **Ian's House, That Night**

We get home at two in the morning, having stayed after the concert to meet other singers, and sign autographs. ' _If Ian's this bad a stage parent, I think I'll be better off back with my real parents…_ '

I stumble into his foot, causing him to glare down at me. "Get upstairs and get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

' _Just great. Three hours sleep… Then Ian's got to go to work, and I'll have to find my own way to school…_ ' I shake my head before grabbing my blue nightgown and pulling it on before turning to my new pink suitcase. It's green and pink, with a large glittery S. ' _Right… Dave's coming for me tomorrow… I need to pack…_ '

I move over to my low closet bar and start pulling out clothes. I'll be at this all night… Good thing I don't sleep much…


	3. Moving in with the Chipmunks

I only own my OC!

* * *

Moving In With the Chipmunks

 **The Next Day, Early**

I walk out the door, dragging a suitcase. Dave's here, and Ian's gone, which means we've got a window of time for me to get away. I, for one, can't wait to get out. I'm wearing a white cap sleeved T-shirt with cherries embroidered on the front, a denim skirt with cherries embroidered on the pockets, and a light pink hoodie with embroidered cherries. My hair is braided into two braids, and secured with red ties.

I look up when I see feet stop in front of me. "Ready to go?"

I grin up at the human. "Yep!" Dave opens the passenger door and lets me in before closing it.

"You okay?"

I nod. "Tired…" I sigh. "But I was up all night…"

"Ian?"

I nod. "Then I realized I needed ta pack before Dave came, so…" I shrug. "I'm fine, though. I'm safe now."

Dave turns to me. "I'll keep you home for a couple days so you can settle in, but then it's back to school."

I smile. "I can live with that." I fiddle with my braids as I continue. "Thanks, for doing this… Ya really didn' hafta take another chipette in…"

"It's no problem…"

* * *

 **Dave's House**

After we dropped the six off at school, Dave takes me to their house. He shows me around quickly, then takes me to my room before leaving me alone. It looks bigger than the room the Chipmunks and Chipettes share, but it's really about the same size—theirs just has more furniture, and more people living inside than mine does.

I put my clothes away, then pull out my backpack and settle at my new desk with my homework. It doesn't take me long to get it done, and, after putting it away, I start exploring.

I soon wind up in the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' bedroom, and look around for a minute before starting to look under beds, and in drawers. I'm not trying to snoop, but I am curious. Ultimately, I wind up standing on the top of the boys' bunk beds, looking through a shelf of Goosebumps books and DC Comics for something to read.

"Shey? What are you doing in Alvin's bed?"

I freeze before looking over to Dave slowly. "Tryin' ta find something to read that won' scare me to death or bore me ta tears." I say as if it's obvious. I hate stupid questions.

He sighs and holds out a hand. Once I climb in, he takes me into the living room. "Alvin's not allowed to have his monster stories anywhere near Theodore, and Brittany hates having her magazines messed with. The others keep their books on the first two shelves."

I look at my feet. "Sorry…"

He sighs. "You just got here. You didn't know." He sighs. "I'm sure Alvin's told you a lot about me, but I'm not always hard on them. Alvin's just…reckless. As long as you listen, and you're careful, you won't get in trouble."

"Okay…" I climb off his hand and start looking through the books before slipping one out and dragging it back to my room. "Thanks, Dave!"

"You're welcome…" He sighs. "I need to finish this song. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah…go ahead." I smile up at him. "I'm just gonna read in my bed."

"All right… I'll come get you when we have to pick up the others."

"Okay."

"Come get me if you want anything to eat. I don't let the others mess around in the kitchen without me anymore. They've made some pretty horrific messes in the past."

"Okay…" I look up at him. "Why do I get my own room, while everyone else shares?"

Dave sighs. "You're used to being on your own, while they've always had others around. I was thinking about moving the girls into that room in a few months, but I need to let you get used to the chaos first."

"You don't have to do anything for me, Dave…"

He sighs softly and crouches to me. "You're not with Ian anymore. Around here, we help each other out." He smiles. "That means, when someone needs it, we help them. It doesn't matter if they're family, friends, or strangers; we do whatever we can to make their lives better."

"Okay…" I smile up at him. "Then thanks."

"Now…" He stands. "I need to get back to work. Try to keep the noise down, and don't break anything."

"Yes, Sir!" I giggle. "Later, Dave." I run into my room, still dragging the book, and throw it onto my bed before jumping up after it. I open the book to the first page before lying on my stomach to read.


	4. The First Night

I only own my OC!

* * *

First Night

I wake up to a hand on my back. "Hey." I look up to Dave, confused as to why he woke me up. "It's time to go get the others." He heads out the door toward his car on the street.

"Oh!" I slide off the bed and grab my jacket before running after Dave. "Hold up! I'm coming!" I jump through the window before settling on the seat.

"Ready to go?"

I nod, and lean back so he can buckle me in. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I wasn't about to leave someone in Ian's hands."

"I'm not really all that, Dave… I'm just…me."

"You're just a kid. You shouldn't be worked like that."

"I was working harder than that for my real parents. They…wouldn't let me leave…"

"Why not?"

"Because they wanted me to do their work for them, and feed them, and take care of them…like a slave. Then Ian made me make money for him, so… Here I am."

"You're safe now, Sheyenne. I'll pick up the others, and then you can get some rest before supper, or you can hang out with the others, but I have to insist that homework comes first."

"I know… I'm sure I'll have plenty because I stayed home…"

"You're out until next week at the earliest, Sweetheart." He smiles. "I've heard you sing, and so have the others, but they may ask you to sing for them sometime soon, too, so I want you to be ready for that. Remember, you don't have to unless you want to."

"I know. Ian would make me sing, my parents would force me to be quiet…"

"Well, you have a choice now."

"Thank you, Dave."

"Don't mention it." He smiles over at me as he pulls up to the entrance. "You'd better be ready. They'll want to talk with you as soon as they get in."

"I'm ready."

"Hey, Dave. Where's—" Brittany turns to me. "OH! How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How was school?"

"Boring." She sighs. "Choir was fun, though."

"Good. I can't wait ta be in choir again."

"We'll see if we can change your classes if we have to."

"We won't have to. Ian wanted me to sing all the time—so I could "stay" a good singer. I miss getting to sing for fun."

"I know you do." He sighs. "Well, you'll get to now. Alvin sings all the time, after all." He shrugs. "But you may get drafted to one team or the other."

"Oh, haha, David."

I smile brightly. "Hey, Alvin."

"How was school?"

"Boring."

I tilt my head to the side. "Are you sure about that?" I was sure something would happen, because something always happens when I miss something. "Ian didn't show up looking for me?

"Nope." Alvin settles into the seat beside me. "So what did you do all day?"

"Read and napped. I haven't even unpacked yet."

"Need some help?"

"Alvin, no."

"Different reason to help than the one we see?"

"Different motive entirely. It's bad enough the girls are in his room, but you're an only child and I don't want to throw sibling rivalry onto you."

"He wants to—"

"See my underwear. Yeah. Jeanette, would you like to help me unpack?"

"Sure!"

* * *

 **Supper**

After I'm unpacked, Jeanette and I head over to the kitchen and join the others. "All right, we've got shells and cheese tonight, and milk for the seven of you. Sheyenne, are you settled in all right now?"

"I'm all unpacked, and I'm ready to go to bed."

"Good. If you guys want to go outside, you can, but be careful. Bedtime is at nine. Alvin, if you argue with that again, you're starting to go to bed earlier."

"Aww, but Dave!"

"No buts, I'm tired of fighting with you in the mornings, and Sheyenne came from an abusive situation, so she doesn't need to have that daily battle waking her up in the morning."

"Sorry, Shey."

Jeanette leans over to me. "I think he's got a crush on you."

"I think he does too…" I huff. "But I think Brittany's going to have some trouble with me if I act on it. I really just want to be his friend…"

"I can't be sure how that will help… He's as "boy" as "boy" gets, Shey."

"I'm aware of that." I huff. "I don't want to be treated like I'm someone I'm not. I'm a chipmunk, but I'm not really his type."

* * *

 **Bedtime**

I change into a fleece nightgown and climb into my new, big bed. It's only a moment before I'm asleep, for the first time having a solid, sweet night.


	5. Back to School

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Back to School

 **Monday Morning**

I climb out of bed and change into a purple polo and a pink and purple plaid skirt in preparation for school, then pull on a pink jean jacket before pulling my hair into two braids, grabbing my pink glasses, and running into the kitchen. Inside, the other six are already dressed—in their usual clothes, of course—and are on the counter making waffles while Dave watches nearby. "Hi, Dave!"

"Hey, Sheyenne. Are you ready for school?"

"Yep!" I hop up onto the counter. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles."

Alvin leaps over to me. "Want me to make you one?"

Brittany scoffs. "How about you focus on _not burning yours_ first?"

I tilt my head to the side as she flips her ponytail at me. "Brittany?"

She turns away from me with another flip of her hair. "Humph."

"Dave?" He looks down at me. "What did I do?"

Jeanette steps over to me with a waffle on a paper plate. "She likes Alvin." She sits beside me at the table while Dave gets me a waffle. "And she thinks he's flirting with you."

Dave sets my waffle in front of me, but I stare at it for a minute. "Not flirting with him. Barely responding to _his_ flirting." I sigh softly. "I'm just trying to be friendly, and I get ignored or tormented for it…"

Jeanette sighs before laying a hand on mine. "She's just like that, Shey. You'll win her over before long."

"I know…" I sigh softly. "But still… It's not like I'm trying to flirt with her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" The self-centered chipette pauses. "Not yet, anyway." She huffs and sits on my other side. "What do you think of him?"

I stuff a piece of the waffle into my mouth so I don't have to say anything, as she starts eating hers, watching me for a response. "I think I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet, and he's wasting his time flirting with me."

"Awh!"

Jeanette smiles. "Good answer."

Brittany smirks. "Right answer."

I huff. "The _truth_. I'm more interested in medicine right now than I am in becoming someone's girlfriend."

"Well, have you thought about checking for a vocational club?"

"Not really. I wasn't in school with my parents, I was too busy with Ian, and this is my first day back since I got here."

"Why don't you check today?"

"I think I'll do that." I smile, and hop off the table. "Thanks, Dave!" I run to my room after my pink, purple, blue, and white tie-dye backpack, then rejoin everyone in the living room. They've got theirs as well by now, and they're ready to leave.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!" I follow the others out to the car and hop into the backseat before settling into the seat while the others hop into the front seat.

"Aren't you going to sit up here with us?"

"And risk upsetting Britt right after she let me in?"

"I won't get mad unless—"

"Unless I sit beside Alvin, which is likely because he's a fearless flirt, and it would make her mad."

"Good point."

* * *

We pull up to the school, and I follow them into the school before stopping at my locker. Once I'm settled in at my desk, I can pull out my books and pull out my homework. We're in math right now, and I struggle with it, but I had Simon to help me with it, which made me feel good. Someone actually took the time to help me with my work instead of belittling me. He's going to be a good friend.


End file.
